Naruto's Kaleidoscope Adventure
by Legendarydolphinman
Summary: In the Valley of the End, Naruto and Sasuke both end up fatally wounding each other. As they were about to die, a troll wizard came and save them and also making them into Magical girls. Now the two are on a quest for Class Cards in the Elemental Nations.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate Stay Night. It belongs to Kishimoto and Type-Moon.**

 **Summary:** In the Valley of the End, Naruto and Sasuke both end up fatally wounding each other. As they were about to die, a troll wizard came and save them and also making them into Magical girls. Now the two are on a quest for Class Cards in the Elemental Nations.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Notes/Letters_

* * *

In the Valley of the End, where the legendary Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju fought against Madara Uchiha, there were two Genins fighting there with all their might. They fight for what they wanted.

One wanted to bring back the other shinobi back to the village and be applauded by cheers of his peers and other shinobi comrades.

The other wanted to gained more power at the cost of everything he had whether it was his place of home to even his body.

It was an exchange of ideas. When they communicated not by words, but by the fists they had thrown upon each other.

One's power came from his beliefs in friends and their beliefs onto him. It was simply love for this one that grants him power.

The other gained power through sheer hate and abandonment of everything they had and bear all the burdens onto that individual sense of self. It was a desire and the hate that grants this other power.

One had no family and bears a great burden by his home. But he has always smiled and tries to preserve to gain the respect of the other.

The other had lost his family and strives for the revenge that would make his family no his own self be at peace. But he knows that there will be consequences for the actions that he taken to achieve this goal of revenge.

The one's name was Naruto Uzumaki. A Genin of Konohagakure and he was Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. A spikey blonde with blue eyes and he had whiskers over his cheeks and his skin was normally tanned. Most of the time, he would wearing an orange jumpsuit along with his Konoha headband and his shinobi open-toed sandals.

The other's name was Sasuke Uchiha. Another Genin of Konohagakure and he was the "Last Uchiha". A calm spikey black hair with a tint of blue with a duck butt-like back of the head and he had coal black eyes and his skin was fairer than most boys. He wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts along with his Konoha headband and his shinobi open-toed sandals.

The Valley of the End was created from the conflict between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Two statues were made facing each other off in the image of those two legendary figures. In between the two was a large waterfall that leads to a lake at the bottom.

On top of the lake as of now, there were two Genins fighting while moving across the water.

One of the Genin is Naruto Uzumaki and the other was Sasuke Uchiha.

The origin of this fight was due to event of Sasuke leaving the village and was heading to Orochimaru to get more power. Naruto is trying to stop Sasuke, because Orochimaru really want Sasuke's body for a vessel and that Sasuke is practically throwing away everything he had for this power.

As the fight begin to escalate, Naruto went into the One Tailed mode of the Kyuubi chakra, as Sasuke went into Cursed Seal second level form.

Naruto has a fox shaped chakra cloak over him while Sasuke has two hand-like wings popping out of his back as his skin is darker than usual.

"Naruto let's end this now"

Sasuke went through the hand signs and he held his left hand with his right hand. Black and gray lightning charged up on his left hand as if he were grasping on it. The noise is make is similar to a thousand birds chirping.

"Chidori!" Sasuke declared.

While Naruto responded with his right hand rising. As a spiraling and staggering amount of chakra took form upon on his hand as a sphere. It was large sphere that was bigger than the hand and its blue color contrast with the red chakra silhouette over it.

"Rasengan!" Naruto responded with the dread of malice and hate in his tone.

Sasuke jumped and launched himself towards to Naruto with his Black Chidori in his hand.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto on the other hand jumped and launched himself towards to Sasuke with his Vermillion Rasengan in his hand.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as well.

They both charged at the other at their all might with all their screaming too.

If the attacks collide with each other, then the damage of the attacks would weaken severely. Hitting each other would probably do scars at most.

Chidori was a piercing lightning attack, while Rasengan was a spiraling grinding neutral attack. Chidori is no doubt faster than the Rasengan and can pierce through certain defenses. While the Rasengan is potent enough grind through the defense and head to the target as it then explodes.

Unfortunately, the attacks happen to not collide. Sasuke happens to charge at Naruto chest faster than Naruto could use Rasengan to hit the Chidori. Thus Sasuke's Black Chidori pierce through Naruto's chest without a doubt damaging not only the heart but also the top part of one Naruto's lung would be damaged heavily as well.

As a result, blood flew out Naruto's mouth. The heart pumps the blood as the lung breath in the air. Blood is the lifeline of a person body. Destruction done upon the heart and a bit of the lung would no doubt cause Naruto's spurting out blood from his mouth.

As Sasuke's hand was in Naruto's chest, Naruto smash his large Rasengan on to Sasuke's head. In effect, the damage done by the Rasengan was strong to grind through the forehead protector thus causing the forehead protector to break apart as the Rasengan grind through Sasuke's forehead. Then boom, Sasuke was sent flying to another end to the lake as Naruto fell down to the water below was what their original position was at in midair.

The damage Sasuke has taken would enough to make him have brain trauma. Not only that, but Sasuke would be dying as his blood is non-stop flowing out of his forehead.

In less than an hour, the two would be dead on top of the lake. Two potentially powerful shinobi died. A sad ending for this tale, Naruto never become Hokage as Sasuke never get his revenge on Itachi.

Even Kakashi happens to come; it would be helpless unless he was some sort of super medic. Even if he was such a good medic then he would only be able to save one.

It was a good thing for the matter of the two dying Genin, that a random and powerful multiverse-traveling vampire wizard happen to came by to save the day.

For the man who was named Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, one of five living Magicians capable of True Magic which beyond modern science of Magecraft of his world. His control over the Second Magic, "Kaleidoscope", allows him to operate across parallel worlds even into alternate realities.

He was taking a good ole fashion stroll across a forest near the Valley of the End. In fact he didn't even know he was even near a place called the Valley of the End. He was simply wandering around trying to find a new thing to mess with.

You know. Pass the time and all. It is a very boring experience to sit around and wait for the next thing in your original world.

Zelretch stopped moving once he saw two young bloodied lads across the surface of the lake. Indeed two apparently heavily injured boys. If only they were girls he would give them those Kaleidosticks he has been carrying around and put them on a stupid quest he made up.

Only reason why he made Kaleidosticks because of some Magical girl shows he had watched. Now he was too busy trying to find at least two innocent young girls so he can watch some Magical girl action on the sidelines. Magical girl action done by his product would be very interesting to watch.

Instead he found two bloodied and injured boys. One in an orange jumpsuit and the other had a blue shirt with white shorts. Zelretch himself has seen better and worse than this scene at the same time already.

Zelretch then with speed that seems instantaneous, the old vampire magician dragged the two bloodied boys on to the soft dirt ground that he was standing upon earlier. Now with a closer inspection of the two, the orange boy had a heavy wound on his chest while the blue boy is simply losing blood as it rises from his head.

Then Zelretch had a big bright idea shining in his head. He had found two possible foo- children that can potentially help out his problem. The problem of his missing class cards that went who knows in this world. That he happens to lost very recently.

By very recently, Zelretch actually meant as of now as he pulled up about seven class cards and launched them into the air as they flew in different directions. It was a very good thro- no dropped yeah dropped the class cards all up the way into the air as it flew in many directions.

Now looking at the two wounded and soon to be dead children, Zelretch was going to heal them to a degree that they can talk. Zelretch was going to give them a choice after all; he was not the type of guy who would force a person to do whatever it wants. After all it was better for them to make the choice so that they can't blame him later on because they would be the only ones at fault here.

The blonde was spurting out blood through his mouth as the black-haired one was having blood flying out of his head.

It was time for Zelretch to perform his super low-level healing magic gimmick whatever it was. Zelretch brought a small bottle from his coat he was wearing. Opened it and pour some on the orange brat then the blue brat. It was a very simple healing salve that barely heals a person very quickly. It was good enough to heal them enough so that they can speak.

The blonde and black-haired seem healed enough. Good enough. Good enough to speak then. After all the blonde stop spurting out blood and the black-haired stopped having blood flying out of his head.

Zelretch was simply stroking his beard as he watched the blonde open his eyes and looked at him. The blonde begins to speak.

"Who are you oyaji (old man)?" Naruto asked.

"All you need to know is whether or not you and your friend would like to live?" Zelretch asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said. "Am I going to die?!"

"Let me put this in simpler terms. You're dying and so is your friend." Zelretch replied.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Ah your friend is awake too now. Let me repeat myself." Zelretch said calmly. "You two are both dying."

"HN?!" Sasuke grunted in surprise.

"Wait, hold up you said something about to live earlier oyaji." Naruto said.

"Indeed I did, I would save you two if you do a favor for me." Zelretch spoke.

"Then what's the favor then." Naruto said.

"It's actually simple; I just need you two to go find some cards I lost." Zelretch spoke with utter vague and ended those words with a chuckle.

"THAT'S EASY DATTEBAYO. We'll do it." Naruto said then looked as Sasuke. "Right Sasuke."

"Naruto, why would a man go save us if we go for find some cards?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on Sasuke. This oyaji is clearly one of those top secret doctors in the world. Otherwise why bother helping us in the first place. The cards thing is simply a way for us not to owe him." Naruto replied.

"Hahaha." Zelretch begin to laugh and chuckle louder.

"Hmm how do I know if this supposed doctor is not some sort of Orochimaru? He probably wanted to experiment on the great Uchiha." Sasuke was too busy staring at Zelretch.

"Sasuke, that's pretty stupid coming from the guy who was going towards Orochimaru." Naruto deadpanned and was wondering if Sasuke was stupid.

"Shut up dobe. I can never see you becoming Hokage." Sasuke replied.

"Screw you too Sasuke-teme (bastard)." Naruto cursed Sasuke in response.

"So children, do you accept my favor for saving you two." Zelretch spoke.

"ACCEPTED." Both Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"There might be possible changes from saving you two. After all both of you children were gravely wounded. It is very difficult to save two dying brats." Zelretch spoke with caution.

"Changes like what." Naruto inquired.

"Changes like amputation which is like losing an arm Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"Even if I lose an arm, then I just become the first one arm Hokage then." Naruto said.

"Alright then, all that is needed to be done for now is for you two to grab onto these sticks." Zelretch pulled two Kaleidosticks. Zelretch held out in his hands offering Ruby to Naruto and Sapphire to Sasuke.

"Wait, how would grabbing sticks heal us?" Sasuke asked.

"I agree with the teme here. How would sticks heal us?" Naruto agreed with Sasuke.

"This here boys, is the cutting edge of technology here. Healing is just one of its many feats it could do. It is after all a revolutionary technology yet introduced to the world." Zelretch exclaimed and propagandized these inventions he has made earlier in his life.

"Okay then oyaji. Let me give it a go." Naruto said as he reached for the stick.

"Naruto I'm blaming you for whatever happens." Sasuke glared at Naruto as he reached for his respective stick.

"Thank me later Sasuke. When we fully recover and head back to Konoha." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"WAS THAT A YES OR A NO TEME?!" Naruto shouted.

"Time is of the essence here boys. Take it or leave it." Zelretch said.

Both Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their Kaleidosticks respectively. Then they both collapsed and went unconscious. Unknown on what's going to happen next.

"Good job you two. Now Ruby and Sapphire you girls know what to do now." Zelretch said.

"Aye, I'm going to have lots of fun out of this one." Ruby said. Ruby is the Kaleidostick that is in Naruto's hand.

"Yes tou-sama." Sapphire said. Sapphire is the Kaleidostick that is in Sasuke's hand.

"Alright begin analyzing process." Zelretch said.

"Begin analyzing the host's body structure." Ruby and Sapphire both said. "Fundamental human body anatomy comparison activated."

"Host's DNA structure complied and catalogued."

"Memory scanned and heavily processed through."

"DNA's Mutation and evolution has recorded onto the archives."

"Knowledge reference system utilization progress begins."

"Energy natures complied and registered onto Kaleidosticks."

"Analyzing process is complete."

"Well done you two." Zelretch said. "What do we know so far excluding future spoilers from other possible futures that came from universes that were parallel to this universe?"

"Well the blonde here is a person named Naruto Uzumaki and he has an energy entity that takes the form of a fox sealed inside him. That and his mom is a fair skinned red head." Ruby stated. "Red head are so much fun. Fufufu."

"Sasuke has a mystic eye ability which allows him to copy any normal Jutsus. That and he have a big brother complex." Sapphire stated. "Apparently the clan he is in, that the mystic eye ability is a bloodline and is sought after by many countries and Sasuke here is the last Uchiha apparently."

"Alright then girls, go seal off the fox energy entity and the mystic eye ability and put into a dormant state which no one can detect it. Then these two regained those abilities once they retrieved all of the Class Cards. After all, magical girl should rely on themselves and other magical girl peers to fight. But if a truly dire situation appear I will authorize the use of the Kaleidoscope to minimize their weaknesses and maximize their powers and potential to fullest limits." Zelretch stated.

"I also have to state there was foreign soul fragment and contaminated energy latched onto Sasuke here. So I took immediate action and remove it from him." Sapphire stated.

"Good job Sapphire. Now the next order of business would be change those two into girls so that they can be magical girls worthy. Now that matter is done. I'm going to hide and watch all this Magical action happens." Zelretch said and then disappeared into thin air.

"Alright then, I'm going to make my host into a red head like his mother." Ruby stated and then looked at Sapphire. "You know Sapphire, since your host is a bro-con, you should make her into a loli (little girl) you know. Since imouto (little sister) types are so kawaii (cute)."

"I heed that advice nee-sama. I try what I can with my host." Sapphire says.

* * *

 **(A/Ns):** **THIS IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD. That the idea was** **Naruto and Sasuke hunting for Class Cards while having Kaleidosticks.**

 **Post Valley of the End as in this takes place during Sasuke-retrieval Arc.**

 **How might this change from Canon? A lot.**

 **Pairing: I don't care really. Then again if push comes to shove then some Naruto x Sasuke (Yuri).**

 **I like Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya**

 **How the hell does the story even works? Have no Idea, but I'll make it happen.**


	2. 1st Day of the Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate Stay Night. It belongs to Kishimoto and Type-Moon.**

 **Summary:** In the Valley of the End, Naruto and Sasuke both end up fatally wounding each other. As they were about to die, a troll wizard came and save them and also making them into Magical girls. Now the two are on a quest for Class Cards in the Elemental Nations.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Notes/Letters_

* * *

In a cabin in a forest somewhere at a distance from the Valley of the End, there were people inside.

Thump…thump…thump

Naruto Uzumaki is a lazy sleeper as in he couldn't simply wake up just from some noise. In fact, he always sleeps in when the sun rises. It was an Uzumaki thing about hating the sun that trying to wake you up. Of course Naruto has no idea it was actually an Uzumaki trait. But you know-

Thump…thump…thump

As Naruto was still sleeping, he dreamt of being Hokage, getting the girl he had a crush on, and lastly having an infinite supply of ram-

Thump!

…infinite supply of Ram-

THUMP!

"Who the hell interrupting my dream dattebayo (ya know)!" Naruto shouted, but he was also a bit surprised about how higher pitch his voice is. "Why is my voice so high did I get cold or something?"

Naruto was familiar with a lot of things, but being sick is definitely not one of them. Then he heard a female voice.

"Fufufu, it is I, the great Ruby who had awaken you child." Said by the stick named Ruby and it continued on. "To answer your second question, you're definitely not sick Naru-chan~"

Naruto stared at the stick. It was a stick and it was flying. Not only that but it was talking. In the thought process of Naruto Uzumaki, he could only lead to one conclusion here. As Naruto with his face drain of color.

"Are you a g-g-ghost? Ruby-san" Naruto stuttered and gulped after saying those words.

"No, silly Naru-chan ghosts are much more transparent than I am. Now stop being silly and change your outfit now." Ruby said.

"So wait, ghosts are real?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now Naru-chan go change your outfit right now little gir- child." Ruby seems to be holding her laugh with one of her wing. "It's right over there." Ruby pointed with her other wing at another direction.

"Okay…" Naruto was confused, but sure why not. His clothes were pretty much torn up anyway. Naruto could simply feel that by feeling the open holes in his clothing.

Naruto heads there and found a relatively small black top with a black skirt and some accessories.

"Umm, Ruby-san, what are these?" Naruto inquired. Naruto was very sure that the clothes he was holding were girl's clothing.

"My dear Naru-chan those are magical clothing." Ruby said. "Don't you believe me, because I'm a magical stick?"

"Magical what?" Naruto asked.

"Magical clothing and I'm a magical stick. Everything works out due to magic anyways." Ruby said.

"But magic isn't real." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yes it is." Ruby deadpanned.

"…" Naruto had nothing to say.

"Well now, put it on Naru-chan~" Ruby said. "Don't worries about these clothes since they would automatically fit your body size regardless."

"That's sound pretty cool actually. Then how come I never heard of these magical clothing?" Naruto asked.

"Magic's a secret Naru-chan~" Ruby said.

"So I just put it on and then it just automatically fits me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes now put it on, no more questions Naru-chan~" Ruby said.

As Naruto putting on the black clothing on, he felt as if his skin was much softer than usual and isn't his skin color, after all it was too pale. As he looks at his skin, he gathered his thoughts _'I didn't lose that much blood did I?'_ Naruto was pretty sure he wasn't this thin too either. The clothes he put on himself felt rather comforting rather than tight he was expecting.

Naruto was very skeptical whether or not he should trust the supposed Magical stick. These clothes are pretty odd to him. Naruto could feel the breeze through the skirt he was wearing.

"Good Naru-chan, now go over there and look at yourself in the mirror." Ruby said while pointing in that direction.

Naruto nodded and head into that direction. Once he looked at the mirror. He was awe by the sight he saw in the mirror that he was unable to speak.

Cute doesn't begin to describe the girl he saw in that mirror. If cute was Sakura's description, then this would be his ideal girl. Her long red hair adds a somewhat exotic quality to the girl. Naruto thought of a tomato when it comes to the red hair. Her fair skin makes her seem like she was an indoor type. Her body shape wasn't too thin or too big, it just fits as if she were a model or an actress or some sort. Her face had round blue eyes like he did and her face lacks the baby fat that he had and made her more attractive just by looking at her. The most interesting yet attractive feature of her face her whiskers, 3 lines of each side. Wait whiskers?!

Naruto reach with his left hand and pinch his left cheek on the whisker and then purrs as the reflection did the same thing. The reflection was a girl, and the reflection is doing is what I'm doing. Therefore the only conclusion is…

"I'M A GIRL?!" Naruto shouted.

Click…Click…Click…

Naruto then stared at the magical stick named Ruby that is flying around him taking photos of him no her umm this is confusing.

"Fufufu, now I get pictures of Naru-chan in a maid outfit." Ruby said. "This without a doubt, 10 out of 10 the best blackmail I have ever gotten."

Naruto thought _'Wait maid outfit? And blackmail?!'_

Click…click…click…

Then Naruto realizes that this is probably an embarrassing moment. So Naruto promptly tries to cover himself having holding himself.

"Too late Naru-chan. I got enough pictures already thanks to rapid-fire mode." Ruby said.

"But wait, why am I a girl in the first place anyways?!" Naruto said.

"Hold that questions as we go meet Sasuke and Sapphire." Ruby said and left the cabin and head outside.

Naruto sighed and left the building. At least he no she still has her shinobi open-toe sandals. Now the bigger question besides being a girl and who's Sapphire is would be _'Where the hell is my Konoha forehead protector?!"_

Naruto sighed and just left the buildings in hopes for some answers.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, specifically in the Hokage's office, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade was waiting for the report by Hatake Kakashi, Jounin sensei of Team 7, about the results of Sasuke's retrieval mission after all.

Hatake Kakashi was a famous Jounin of Konoha, known as the copy ninja, a man who had copied over a thousand ninjutsu. He was also a heavy past-dweller as in he stays mainly in the past and ignores looking at the future. Kakashi always had regrets in his life. This goes back to when Obito's motto of those _'those who fails the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'_

Kakashi has entered in the Hokage's office with an eye-frown. Kakashi was like his sensei in this as he recalled in back in memory. He sighed as he remembered that Minato-sensei was on a mission too when Kakashi killed Rin. Now he was on a mission while Gods knows what Naruto and Sasuke did but he was definitely sure that it wasn't good.

"Jounin, Hatake Kakashi report the results of mission named Sasuke's Retrieval." Tsunade said.

"Choji Akimichi happens to be gravely exhausted in both physically and in terms of chakra. The medics were able to stabilize and help him recover back to full health." Kakashi reported on Choji and now onto Neji. "While Neji Hyuuga had his heart hit by an arrow. He's in the emergency room as of now to be healed."

"The Akimichi clan won't have that much a problem, while the Hyuuga clan probably won't file a not too large complaint for one of their branch members anyways." Tsunade sighed in relief. Paperwork was a simply a bane to all Hokages.

"Continuing on, Shikamaru Nara the Chunin leader was assisted Suna's Temari while Kiba Inuzuka was assisted by Suna's Kankuro. Their injuries weren't as major as the first two." Kakashi then continued on. "Rock Lee was assisted by Suna's Gaara. Now Naruto and Sasuke are…"

Kakashi just stopped talking for about a minute. Then Tsunade was getting frustrated here.

"Kakashi continue on and finish the damn report now." Tsunade said.

"I have reasons to believe that Naruto and Sasuke are both dead." Kakashi stated with a tone of sadness.

"…"

"…"

"Kakashi please elaborate or I smash your head into the wall." Tsunade said.

"Well according in my nin-dogs, that Naruto and Sasuke both loss so much blood that in the Valley of the End, they could practically smell them across the water in the Valley of the end." Kakashi said. "They were very positive that Naruto and Sasuke had probably bleed so much that they are probably corpses by now or at least Sasuke. Since I have no idea how good is the Kyuubi's healing so it's a maybe if Naruto still alive. You probably want to call Jiraiya back in just to confirm."

"You mean by the Toad Contract, to tell if Naruto is still alive or what not." Tsunade said then sighed. "I call Jiraiya back into town as of now."

From the window in the Hokage office, a long spikey white hair old man climbs through the window and came inside the office. He then made a wave.

"Yo, I'm not interrupting am I?" The old man said.

"Speak of the devil, no you're just right on time Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

"Jiraiya, I have reasons to believe that Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are dead." Kakashi said seriously.

Jiraiya stopped moving and then started to laugh. "Hahaha. Sasuke's dead sure I can believe that, but Naruto's dead I don't believe that for a second. That brat is more stubborn than that Orochimaru when it comes to living."

"As I much like to believe that Jiraiya, but we still need to confirm if Naruto is still alive through the Toad Contract." Tsunade stated.

"Fine, let me get it out." Jiraiya said and then took off the Toad Contract scroll that was on his back and roll it open. "You guys can start reading…"

Below the name Jiraiya and unreadable name was two lines of blurry unrecognizable handwritings that look like squiggles.

"…Well then, I guess the gaki (brat) is actually dead." Jiraiya stated with a frown.

The mood in the Hokage's office worsened.

Two Genin dead, one wants to be acknowledged and becomes Hokage, while the other strived for power and wanted revenge on his brother.

While being undetected by anyone, there was a Zelretch who was just leaving Konoha and throwing away a wet paintbrush into the woods. The old vampire magician happens to be whistling as he continued his stroll to God knows-no just somewhere that he goes too.

* * *

Back to the certain open area that was in front of a cabin in a forest somewhere at a distance from the Valley of the End.

Naruto walked out of the unfamiliar cabin into a familiar open area in the woods. What first caught her glance was a little girl who happens to have mid-length long black hair that reaches pass her neck and seems to be wearing only a damaged short-sleeve blue shirt like the one Sasuke was wearing. She also has snow-white fair skin as if she were sheltered all her life. She had a charming appearance even with her glaring eyes. She looked at Naruto and grunted. "Hn."

Ha, glaring, black haired, Sasuke's shirt, and has that Uchiha grunt.

Naruto with his train of train thoughts could only lead to one conclusion.

"Hey, little girl you wouldn't happen to be Sasuke little sister?" Naruto asked.

"HN?!" the girl grunted in surprise. "Are you stupid or something Naruto or maybe because you're a redhead you're more stupid than before?" She said in a demanding tone but yet the voice is so childish and high pitched.

Naruto just couldn't put it together. Sure Naruto is now a redhead female doesn't mean she wasn't any less smart than she was before. Or does it? Anyhow the girl who knows him err her as a redhead. It could be as if this was a strange dream she was having where he was a girl. Naruto thought, _'Damn, maybe I should stop using the Oiroke no Jutsu, it is even making me into a girl in my dreams now.'_ Although Naruto wonder now why he has red hair now, normally in her Oiroke no Jutsu he has blonde twin tails and not the long red hair he has now.

Although, he may have some sort of dormant red-haired women fetish that he could have been subconsciously for a while. It was quite the dilemma Naruto was having. Naruto probably did have a fetish for red-haired women but as he recalled most of the women magazines (which he looks at for inspiration for the Oiroke no Jutsu) he read tends to feature dark blue-haired women. It was quite the mystery too. If only Naruto could find out who somehow made the women magazines feature blue-haired women.

Meanwhile, in Konoha, a blue-haired Hyuuga Genin sneezed and thought. _'Maybe Naruto-san is thinking about me right now.'_

"Uh, Naru-chan, it is fine to be slow at times but to be this dense would require you be at least be a bit brain dead." Ruby interrupted Naruto's thinking process. "After all, instead of thinking you should be admiring Sasuke-chan's new look after all."

Sasuke-chan?!

Wait now this made all sense in Naruto's mind.

"Sasuke, you've been a girl this whole time." Naruto gasped. "You even went into the hot springs with me and Kakashi-sensei once. I had never knew you were a pervert this entire time peeping on men. Maybe this is why the fangirls like Sakura can't get a date with you." Naruto speculated out loud.

A bulging vein appears on the little girl named Sasuke's forehead as her face seems to flush a bit red.

"Naruto, in case you don't realize you're a girl too now. To your first statement about me being a girl, I have always been a boy originally. And no Naruto I do not like peeping on men nor am I a pervert of any kind. LASTLY AND MOST IMPORTANLY NARUTO THE MAIN-NO THE ONLY REASON I DON'T LIKE FANGIRLS LIKE SAKURA BECAUSE THEY'RE WEAK AND DON'T TRAIN AT ALL AND INSTEAD THEY KEEP ASKING ME OUT!" This girl named Sasuke yelled in fury entirely mad at fangirls.

"…" Naruto was silent and didn't bother to talk anymore.

"Sasuke-san, I am sorry to hear about that." Said by flying stick that looks like Ruby but had blue decorations on it.

"Wait who are you?" Naruto asked to the Ruby lookalike.

"Please excuse me, Naruto-san as my name would be Sapphire and I am the little sister of Ruby here." Sapphire said while bowing.

"That's right I am the greatest and most amazing big sister in the world." Ruby said proudly.

"That's a lie Nee-san." Sapphire said with a monotone voice. Then Ruby went in a slump as stick start to bend a bit as if she were depressed.

"Alright enough with this fooling around and now tell us where's the old man is." Sasuke said while pointing at the magical sticks.

"Hmm. He's in someplace, somewhere, in a time a long, long, long ago…" Ruby then pointed at the sun.

"…on the sun there was a civil war among penguins using laser weaponry and there was a big narwhale that swims in space who was technically the indirect cause of that civil war." Ruby said as if she were saying as if it were a history lesson.

"Umm, sorry to be interrupting here, but what does that anything to do with the old man doctor here." Naruto interrupted with her hand raised up.

"Nobody knows, but rumors has says that the old man was a veteran in that Penguin civil war on the sun. But does anyone else want to listen on further, because I'm getting tired of explaining." Ruby stated.

"YOU HAVEN'T EXPLAINED ANYTHING ABOUT US!" Naruto and Sasuke both shouted at the same time.

"Explain what?" Ruby asked while whistling.

"THIS!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted at the same time again while pointing to themselves with both their hands.

"Oh, Sapphire you can go finishes the explanation for me." Ruby said and then went behind Sapphire.

Sapphire sighed. "Ok Nee-San." Then Sapphire looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"You two were turned into girls so that you guys can get the cards much more easily." Sapphire stated.

"Wait why do we need to be girls to get cards?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah like what Sasuke said why?" Naruto also added onto Sasuke's question.

"It is very simple actually. You two need to be girls to turn into magical girls you see." Sapphire deadpanned.

"…" Naruto and Sasuke were too busy trying to think this.

' _Need to be girls to turn into Magical girls. What the fuck is that?!'_

"Perhaps a demonstration is required." Sapphire said. The two girls nodded to that suggestion.

"Let's do it Naru-chan." Ruby said while going inside Naruto's hand and Sapphire did the same with Sasuke's hand.

A bright flash light happens then both Naruto and Sasuke current outfits changed.

Naruto was wearing a pink magical girl outfit with a skirt that has a lot of frills. The outfit has wing accessories on her boots, pigtails, and back. (Illyaviel von Einzbern (Fate/Kaleid) magic girl outfit).

Sasuke was wearing purple magical girl outfit that only had a skirt covering the butt. The outfit is pretty revealing. The outfit had a butterfly theme on her boots, pigtails, and back. (Miyu Edelfelt (Fate/Kaleid) magic girl outfit).

"Ta-duh Magical Girl transformations have been completed." Ruby stated.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other. Then they look at their own outfit. Then they begin to think out loud.

"Why is mine pink?" Naruto asked.

"Why is mine purple?" Sasuke asked.

"Why is mine pink?" Naruto asked.

"Why is mine so revealing?" Sasuke asked.

"Why is mine pink?" Naruto asked.

"Why is mine have no front skirt?" Sasuke asked.

"Why is mine pink?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously why is mine so revealing?" Sasuke asked.

"Well to answer your question Naruto-san, the color schemes are randomly generated, but the colors will match up well with the other Magical girl's outfit color as well." Sapphire said. "For Sasuke's important question one's Magical girl outfit will always be the revealing one than the other. Basically you drew the short end of the straw here Sasuke-san."

"Alright then, since all the questions time is over now. Let's do a Magical Girl mock battle." Ruby said cheerfully.

"Wait, Magical Girl mock battle?" Naruto and Sasuke both asked at the same time.

"Yes, you two got to fight each other and know who the real Alpha Magical Girl here is." Ruby said while trying to puffing out her chest.

"What Nee-san meant that you two should try to get familiar with the Magical Girl so it would be better to practice against each other as of now I believe." Sapphire elaborated.

"You hear that dobe, you're about to get a beat down here." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Yeah right Sasuke-teme, you just haven't seen my full power yet." Naruto replied.

"Let's get this show down the road." Ruby said. "Come Naruto let us take flight."

"Flight as flying?" Naruto asked.

"Naru-chan don't you know that all Magical girl can fly if they believe in themselves." Ruby said.

"Oh I got this down dattebayo." Naruto said.

Naruto actually did flight up into the air. While Sasuke looks at his stick with a glare.

"How come I'm not flying Sapphire?" Sasuke asked.

"You're a non-believer in Magical girls. Therefore you can't do much until you believe you can." Sapphire stated.

"So because I don't believe in Magical girls then I can't do Magical girl techniques." Sasuke inquired.

"Afraid so, until you embraced through that barrier. We're going to be at a stopping point." Sapphire said.

"Then I do this the old fashion way." Sasuke began performing his most familiars hand signs and said, " **Katon: Gokakyu…** "

"Wait Sasuke-san, don't do…" Sapphire was trying to say, but was interrupted. Then Sapphire sighed.

" **No Jutsu!** " Sasuke shouted and shot a giant fireball that was big and as in the shape of a meteor at Naruto.

"Naruto shout shield at that fireball." Ruby demanded.

 **"SHIELD!"** Naruto shouted at the fireball.

A giant pink star-shaped shield appeared and blocked the meteor sized fireball.

Luckily there was no damage. Clearly the winner was…

"Naru-chan you won the mock battle." Ruby said cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was on the floor collapsed from exhaustion. Not chakra exhaustion, but pure and overwhelming fatigue. Sasuke was drenched in all her sweat.

"Alright keep this in mind you two." Sapphire begins a lecture. "That while in this Magical girl state your chakra is practically 10 times of a Kage reserves, and your chakra control is pretty much shot down to death."

"Also another fun fact about the Magical girl transformation is that your chakra is automatically replenished back to 100% even when you lose only about 1% of your chakra to 100% of your chakra. But there's a clear weakness to this over usage of chakra which will lead you to gaining fatigue." Sapphire stated.

"Fatigue is extreme tiredness basically overexerting your stamina already. Sasuke-san here collapsed from using too much chakra at an unstable rate in terms of chakra control." Sapphire said.

"I see. So using a lot of chakra is bad, but won't getting used to the stress of using too much would make you used to it?" Naruto asked.

"NO! Naru-chan that's wrong. You will be damaging your chakra coils from too much abuse of inserting chakra. It's like a filtering system or a dam, because you just don't flood it so that it gets easier later." Ruby said.

"Hmm okay then. So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"We can go always go to Suna (Sand) and train there." Sapphire suggested.

"And I can go meet up with Gaara again. So wait what about the cards that I and Sasuke are purpose to look for?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it, there's a card in Suna according to our sensors. We'll go train, pick it up and move along to the other cards." Ruby said.

"Indeed, that's why a part of the reason why we should train there." Sapphire added.

"Let's train your flight too while we at it when we're going there Naru-chan." Ruby said. "Go carry Sasuke while flying over to Suna while in Magical girl form it'll be a good flight practice in case you need to carry someone."

"That sounds fun. Let's do it." Naruto said.

* * *

 **(A/Ns):**

 **Kaleidosticks are powerful tools. They have multi-purposes which would later explain in the series.**

 **Magical girl form will grant Naruto and Sasuke both 10x Kage level chakra. And Auto-replenish so there are no running out of charka problem, but there is stamina limit. Using too much can strain the user.**

 **Complete Gender Bent in case wondering. There's no change me back thing. Once you done it you aren't going back.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke (Yuri probably). [+Yuri Unlocked]**

 **Next Chapter would feature: Meeting Gaara, Class Card, and etc.**


	3. Sand and Magic I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Type-Moon.**

* * *

There was a redhead young teen that was simply standing on a lone hill on his property and staring out into the sky. This redhead had green eyes and had his red clothing with a white sash that holding his gourd on his back.

This young teen was named Sabaku no Gaara was the son of the Yondaime Kazekage Sabaku no Rasa. He was the younger brother to Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro and he was also the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi whose name was Shukaku.

Gaara had a reputation in Suna; it wasn't of fame but of infamy instead. He was infamously as a deranged psychopathic killer in Suna. From killing Genins to Jounins and a lot of civilians, and that was when he was like nine years old.

Terrifying and psychopathic was in the past for Gaara as now. Gaara has changed a lot after participating his Chunin Exams back in Konoha where he have gotten beat up and had his personality entirely shifted when Uzumaki Naruto simply punch him and telling him that he too was alone and other information.

The bond that was established between Gaara and Naruto were akin to like siblings and not at all like siblings. It was just a good relationship revolving around friendship and Bijuus.

Gaara was inspired by Naruto to become Kazekage of his village when Naruto himself wanted to become Hokage. Becoming the leader of your own village and to gain the acceptance of others even when you were ignored and glared at when you were younger, that to Gaara to simply take too much determination and willpower to want to achieve that dream.

Naruto was Jinchuuriki like Gaara, but he didn't fall into madness instead he tried again and again to gain the respect of his own village. Gaara was different to accept and embrace fear and madness striving to prove his existence by killing others. Now that Gaara have thought about it.

Killing others to prove your own existence is very much hypocritical. Who would be left to prove your existence to when everybody is dead?

Maybe it was Shukaku's fault then again a lot of things were at fault if you think about it, but then again people do blame Bijuus and their Jinchuurikis it just didn't make any sense in Gaara's head.

Gaara was bored so he practically went over his dead father's secret information that he hid in a vault. He found a disturbing amount Icha Icha Paradise in that vault. Also, Gaara found in his father's research about Jinchuurikis and his father's strategy about sending a ton of assassins at Gaara and it also recorded all that assassin's names.

Basically, Jinchuurikis are practically super potential powerful ninjas if trained well and have their loyalty in their villages. But some villages literally do the most absurd and stupid things to their Jinchuurikis.

In Sunagakure, Gaara has a great amount of assassination attempts on but those were orchestrated by his father literally. Those were a part of some elaborate but stupid plan just to make it sound like someone is already targeting the Ichibi's host and to reduce the amount of actual assassination attempts.

Oh well complications within politics are akin to stupid people with swords. Everyone in the end tries to pretend to be samurais who mastered the sword and end up stabbing themselves in the end.

Besides all that nonsense dealing with politics, Gaara and his siblings went to Konoha to re-establish the alliance treaty with Konoha and Suna.

Gaara wanted to meet up with Naruto again and have perhaps had a civilized discussion among Jinchuurikis over a meal. Then thank Naruto for helping him out in personality wise.

Instead, the Gaara and siblings went and help out a squad of Genins that was trying to get Sasuke back to Konoha after his supposed "Kidnapping" or "Leaving" by Orochimaru's subordinates. Gaara didn't know which one entirely, when he was trying to pick off information about it.

Well if it was leaving, then Gaara had no problems breaking the Uchiha traitor's neck at all. Then again the Uchiha was Naruto's best friend. To kill your fellow Jinchuuriki's friend's best friend is like killing your sibling's best friend basically. It was a good thing that Kankuro and Temari have no best friends.

Temari and Kankuro assisted on helping out the Genins that were having trouble with their opponents on the way to retrieve Sasuke.

Gaara watched as the bone-user enemy shinobi was fighting with the green jumpsuit boy. Gaara remembered the green jumpsuit boy's name is "Bushy-brow" or is that a nickname that Naruto gives him. Gaara probably can go ask for his name later.

Gaara went and save the Bushy-brow from the bone-user when he was about to get stab by a bone. Gaara deemed it ironic that he had saved Bushy-brow by pulling his leg when he was the one who previously broke it in the Chunin Exam.

The bone-user was a very strong foe to deal against even with the assistance of the Bushy-brow. If Gaara relied more on Shukaku, then he could easily dismantled the bone-user within minutes, but then again Shukaku's chakra did made Gaara a bit too crazy and he might end killing both Bushy-brow and the bone user.

The bone-user died of too much chakra exhaustion is what Gaara presumed, when the bone-user created a graveyard of bones. It was a good thing that Gaara's sand can fly otherwise him and Bushy-brow would probably end dead. Well Bushy-brow definitely, because Gaara was a Jinchuuriki and those with Bijuus have a higher healing factor than normal people. Even though Gaara's healing factor is considered to be a bit inadequate.

In the end, the Gaara and his siblings took back the Konoha Genins back to the hospitals and reported to the Hokage. Yet Naruto Uzumaki has not been found in either the hospital or the Ramen place that Naruto was fond of. Gaara himself asked around information about Naruto and such from shinobis.

Well Gaara had heard a lot about Naruto and how he created an original Ninjutsu that is a modified Henge, which was called Oiroke No Jutsu (Sexy No Jutsu). That turns the user into a girl is the gist of what Gaara had heard about it. By heard about it, Gaara meant that he went and talked to a boy named Konohamaru, the Sandaime Hokage's grandson, the kid that Kankuro tried to bully when Gaara and his siblings went for the Chunin Exams. Konohamaru happened to be Naruto's rival/apprentice or something like that.

In the end, Gaara did not meet up with Naruto and had to go back to Suna with Temari and Kankuro. Gaara was a bit disappointed that he didn't get to talk with Naruto and thank him. But Gaara did talked and apologized to Rock Lee (Bushy-brow) and Lee did accept his apology while saying it was youthful to forgive those who are sincere in their apologies.

Back in Suna, Gaara rested at his house while Temari and Kankuro said they both be gone for a while for at least a week with Chunin duties. Gaara just thought of simply going outside and standing while looking at the sky. It would be a good time to reflect internally.

And now Gaara is simply staring at the sky here on hill that he owns since it was within his property line. The sky was empty and he enjoyed staring at it. It was surprising good to stare at an empty sky. It was like easier to think and let things go if you stare at the sky for Gaara.

It was relatively peaceful. The sun was blazing and sky was somehow seemed like it was bleeding blue.

Then Gaara noticed something in the sky. It was something.

And it was pink. He was sure it was pink. A flying pink thing and it was coming straight at him. Gaara was sure it was a least bird or something since it was flying.

Gaara amused himself as he thought which would be faster his Shukaku's automatic sand barrier or the pink bird that is about to hit him.

Then Gaara thought he heard a loud shout. It was quite high-pitched, a girl's voice perhaps?

"-OUUUTTT THHHEE WAYYYYYY!"

Gaara has poor listening skill so he didn't bother to pay attention to these words anyways.

Then the pink thing flew faster and Gaara could only see a pink blur launching at him. Then it hit him straight on.

Crash.

Gaara could only have one thought in his head at the moment. _"Damn you Shukaku, where's the hell is your automatic sand barrier?!"_

Gaara the Jinchuuriki of Suna is now on the ground. Gaara himself could only see white within his own vision. Gaara felt it was a very warm and there was enough space for him to breath. The girl's voice spoke again.

"Itai (Ouch)"

Then a different voice that sounds girly but an entirely different person.

"I warned you weren't ready for thruster mode." The difference voice said.

Gaara thought, ' _What the heck is thruster mode? That sounds menacing.'_

"Hey! Shut up Ruby you made it sound so cool." The girl's voice said.

"Calm down you two, it seems we have also got a civilian involved." Another different girl's voice said.

Gaara just thought if they thought he was a civilian then clearly these three aren't from Suna or possibly knew anything about Suna. Gaara tried to talk at least.

"Would you people allow me to get up?" Gaara asked. That's what Gaara wanted to say, but the white soft pressuring yet round and firm vision closed on to Gaara and covered up Gaara's face. The words that came out of Gaara's mouth were:

"Murthuhmphumph" Gaara said with his mouth covered by something.

"Huh. Sorry about my butt covering your face." The girly voice responded.

The supposed person who was on Gaara finally got off and let Gaara begins to stand.

Gaara eyed the person who got off of him. The person happens to be a girl of his age he speculated. She has the electric blue eyes. Red hair with bangs over her forehead and she also have pigtails. Along with a pink childish outfit she was wearing. The key feature that Gaara was looking at was her whiskers. The only person Gaara happen to know who has three whiskers was the blond friend named Naruto Uzumaki.

' _Relatives?_ ' Gaara thought. Gaara knows from basic clan information about the Uzumaki clan after all. The Uzumaki was known to have red hair. But Gaara simply cross that thought out because he had never met an actually Uzumaki clan member, because he knew that Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan which would make it hard for Gaara to know whether or not Naruto was an exception to the Uzumaki Clan about having red hair. Then again this girl who had whiskers and the same eyes as Naruto Uzumaki could possibly be a relative of Naruto. Whiskers may be a body trait.

Well Gaara wasn't quite the creative thinker here. In the past, it was simply kill this and kill that. And now Gaara has to think about the consequences of his future actions.

If Gaara really wanted to know, he would either ask the girl in question or simply try to interrogate her forcefully with his sand.

"Y-you are Gaara." The redhead girl stuttered that out loud.

"That is correct." Gaara stated and now is waiting for her to cower in fear of his past reputation of being a psychotic killer.

"My brother…" The girl said then leapt onto Gaara and hugged him.

"…" Gaara didn't respond and instead have a new of thoughts in his head. Gaara knew that his Shukaku's sand barrier would protect him against threats or people who had the intention to hurt him. This had meant that this girl had good honest intentions.

' _A girl who called me brother and who also has the same whiskers as Naruto Uzumaki. She does possess the same red hair color that I have. I don't know whether or not this was impossible unless his own father had his own big secret. A secret that involved him with many women, the Yondaime Kazekage was a big womanizer. That's why Temari and Kankuro look very different from me. Each of us probably had a different mother and that's why we aren't that close together because we are only half siblings. This new girl who somewhat resemble Naruto could have been the child of my father, Rasa the Yondaime Kazekage. This means that it was possible that my own father could have possibly done the baby-making with Naruto's mother in the past. Wait a second, what if the Yondaime Kazekage was actually Naruto's father and Naruto's mother just happened to live in Konoha. Then somehow Naruto's mother died leaving two children. One of them became Jinchuuriki which had meant for that child to be nurtured directly by the village to keep that child as a potential weapon as the sister happens to be sent to a normal orphanage. Then somehow find out all of this information. But that would be preposterous right? After all it was more possible that this girl was being delusional here'_ Gaara thought to himself.

"…from another mother…" The girl continued while beginning to rub her cheeks upon Gaara's cheeks.

' _Oh God, my father was a pimp. The Yondaime Kazekage that was leading Sunagakure was a womanizer. Who knew? I sure didn't. Just how many times did you do it? Are there 4 other half-siblings I don't know about at all? Did you pop at least a child in each of the Great Village?'_ Gaara asked in his mind.

"…the sibling bond between us without any blood to relate." The girl finished and pulled away herself from Gaara.

"…" Gaara didn't say anything and his facial expression was hard to decipher emotions from if someone looked at it. But internally Gaara was thinking _'Thank God, my father wasn't a womanizer.'_

"Anyways, who are you?" Gaara asked after having a moment for him to think.

"It's me Naruto Uzumaki." The girl said while doing that nice guy pose with her thumb up and her face cracking a smile with a tooth shining.

"…" Gaara had no words to express and instead thought these words directly to Shukaku, his prisoner in Gaara's seal.

' _I cannot comprehend the situation here. Shukaku explain to me how Naruto is a redhead-girl!'_

 _ **What the hell?! You know what I would normally say would be to go kill her, but I need you to get some here.**_

' _Get what here? I do not understand what you mean.'_ Gaara thought to Shukaku.

 _ **You know what I mean. Get her heart and get some action.**_

' _I do not understand. Why specifically her heart? And what action do I do with the heart?'_ Gaara thought.

 _ **Fine let me tell you what you should do. Mount on her and pound her to the ground until she's out of air.**_

' _Why? Can't I just use Sand Coffin to kill her instead of using physical actions?'_ Gaara thought.

… _ **I'm done with you. Come back to talk to me when you have the bird and bees talk over with.**_

' _I do not understand why I need to learn about insects, when I wanted to learn about why Naruto is possibly a girl.'_ Gaara thought.

 _ **Boy all I know is that there is a girl your age in front of you, what else do I know that you don't know?!**_

' _Your entire life experience Shukaku and beside that I killed women before too you know.'_ Gaara retorted in his thoughts.

 _ **Well anyway I be kicking you out because I need some alone time here.**_

Then Gaara was promptly kicked out of his own personal communication line with Shukaku

"So are you going to say something or what?" Naruto Uzumaki asked with her hands twiddling behind her back.

Gaara just felt like he just needed to go with the flow right now. Even though he doesn't know what exactly is going on. A bit contradictory, but then again someone can't progress if that person wasn't willing to continue forward.

"Uzumaki you confuse me, but first I need to know why you are a girl now?" Gaara asked.

"Well, it first starts with both me and Sasuke using our Jutsu-" Naruto said but then she was interrupted by Gaara.

"Wait Sasuke Uchiha I presume, but I thought he had gone to Orochimaru by now." Gaara stated his voice out loud.

"Well, you see Sasuke is over there." The redhead girl pointed to a small black-haired girl in a purple outfit on the ground a few feet away from Naruto and Gaara.

"Say no more, I understand the entire situation now." Gaara said with absolute confidence.

"You do? I mean I don't how you understand why but okay." Naruto wondered but Naruto knew she could always trust Gaara anyways.

While in Gaara's thoughts, _'It makes a bit sense now. I always knew Naruto and Sasuke were best friends. Now they're girls. How can this simply be done? The answer is simple, Ninjutsu. I have heard of Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu before and how it can change a boy into a girl. What a fearsome technique and Naruto mainly used it as a distraction tactic, but in more practicality it is more of a vastly improved Henge no Jutsu. It was a supreme disguise technique to hide away from even your allies. Oiroke no Jutsu may seems as a joke to people but it is actually a true fearsome disguise technique in which former allies or enemies can't tell the difference of._

 _Naruto and Sasuke were always close friends even though they disliked each other according to rumors I had heard in Konoha. But now I know the truth, I believe both Naruto and Sasuke invented the Oiroke no Jutsu. What better to way to escape from the village notice by as two girls? Naruto and Sasuke consistently provided a form of male pride over these years so that the village wouldn't bother think of this plan up. No ordinary or even the most veteran of veteran shinobi would suspect this strategy._

 _The Oiroke no Jutsu was probably a joke in the beginning between the two that later transformed into an elaborate escape plan. Why they would need to escape from Konoha's notice? Well Naruto was a Jinchuuriki for him wanting to escape is to escape from all the hate and probably wants freedom. For the Uchiha, well he was the last one of his clan, Konoha probably would tried to keep seducing him with girls and tried to build loyalty in the village. The Uchiha would probably have no chance to go after his clan's killer and Brother Itachi Uchiha until he produces some kids first._

 _Naruto pose as a loyal Konoha shinobi while Sasuke poses as a vengeful type shinobi. The two probably has been planning it for years. No one probably suspects a thing. Naruto would clearly be targeted and so will Sasuke. By simply leaving in anonymity, they could get their own goals relatively easy without any distractions._

 _Why now, because of Orochimaru basically. Orochimaru body seeking Sasuke equates to rush the plan now. Even if Sasuke were to manage to escape, then Sasuke would be still targeted by Orochimaru. Naruto on the other hand, can leave anytime he wants but prioritize his best friend a lot. Causing the pair to enacting their plan right now, because they probably originally wanted to get to Chunin together and then map out some villages to make some hideouts. Instead they are forced to enact the plan when they are Genin._

 _Heading to Suna, because I am friends with Uzumaki Naruto, and I can provided a limited amount of shelter to them as they planned to travel across the Elemental Nations and trained to achieve their goals._

Gaara elaborated in his mind, this is the real answer why Naruto and Sasuke were here. This was simply a part of a huge elaborate escape plan otherwise they should have head back home to Konoha. Gaara could only nod internally confirming that this was probably it.

"I understand completely Uzumaki. When you and Sasuke both are ready you guys can rest at my home." Gaara said. "My home is the Kazekage residence so go there once you're prepared."

Gaara then left the area. Naruto and two flying Kaleidosticks around a knocked out Sasuke are now the only ones in the area by themselves.

"Okay then." Naruto said.

"Well Gaara-san seems to be quite the nice and understanding person here." Sapphire said.

"Continuing on the next step on our agenda would be to wake up Sasuke and get the Class card!" Ruby shouted.

"But Ruby isn't Sasuke knocked out in the ground right now." Naruto said as she pointed at Sasuke body that was partially buried in the sand." Naruto replied.

"Pfftt, just hold the stick and wave it at Sasuke." Ruby said. "I'll do the rest here."

"What, is something purpose to shoot out of the stick if I do it." Naruto asked.

"Maybe~" Ruby sing the word.

"Remember Naruto-san, curiosity once killed a cat, killing a little girl is not far from the moral line of curiosity." Sapphire warned.

"You know what I'm really interested now dattebayo." Naruto said.

Naruto then grab a hold of Ruby, and swung it in an arc pointing at Sasuke. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then all of a sudden a bolt of lightning appeared from the Kaleidostick hitting Sasuke directly.

"I'm up now, I'm up now, and I'm up now!" Sasuke expressed quickly and jump up and land on her feet. "Why the hell is there's sand up my butt and on my back now."

"SASUKE-SAN!" Sapphire shouted. "Language here, no cursing until you are 15 and older here."

"Wait, why we should not curse until we're 15 and older?" Naruto asked.

"Because Naru-chan, Magical girl under the age of 15 shouldn't curse because Magical rules here." Ruby replied while holding her wing up to the sky. "Besides, it is a part of the Magical girl laws here. Breaking a law can get you fines and unnecessary payments have to be done."

"Wait; there are laws for Magical girls." Naruto said.

"Of course they are silly, why Magical girl power shouldn't be abused otherwise there'll be too many world be dominated by Magical girls there and here. Magical girls are a symbol of power that matches up to super-weapon in many worlds and universes." Ruby lectured.

"Wait what now. Other worlds and universes of Magical girls…uh…" Naruto got confused responding.

"Nee-san don't talk about the multiverse yet, it is a very hard and difficult topic to approach until people can comprehend that there's a bigger world that they live in." Sapphire told Ruby.

"Anyway, about the Class Cards stuff. Again why do we need to be Magical Girls?" Naruto questioned "Also why didn't we head back to Konoha as well. I sort of realized that we could have gone to Konoha."

"The dobe is right on that point too, what's the main point of all this anyway?" Sasuke asked as well.

"Let's start with, hold all the questions until we get the first Class Card alright. It's easier to experience than to explain here." Ruby said.

"Nee-san right about this here, the faster we do this. The faster this entire journey can end here." Sapphire stated.

"Indeed let's go my wonderful little sister here and pair of novice Magical girls. Off we go to the Class card location." Ruby said and started to fly in a certain direction. Sapphire followed Ruby and making both Naruto and Sasuke followed too in silence.

Naruto and Sasuke followed in anxiety. Wondering how the business of getting the cards would work. Is a card simply going to be flying and they are purpose to catch it, or is there some monster guarding the cards and Naruto and Sasuke have to risk their lives trying to get the card.

Eventually, the four finally reached to an isolated empty vacant area in Sunagakure.

"Wait, where is the card you were saying?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not in this world Sasuke-san." Sapphire said.

"Okay…wait what?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Like I said before, it's best to wait until we get the first Class Card before explaining any forward." Ruby said.

"…" Naruto and Sasuke both said nothing.

"Okay let's get this party started. On the count of three you guys." Ruby said. "One…

"…let's go!" Ruby said.

Ruby and Sapphire both move near together and then said these words.

 _ **Mirror World Transportation Establish. Beginning Transportation…**_

A very bright and colorful hole-like appearance circle appeared below Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke were sort of speechless at the moment here to even bother replying.

Then Naruto and Sasuke were suddenly enveloped in a bright line as they begin to move through space even though they were still at the moment. As if it was circle below them was a platform. It wasn't moving in one specific direction. The light around them warped as the sense of color refracted for a moment.

… _ **Transportation completed.**_

The world around these four seems the same but at the same time it felt ominous. The world seems more artificial than real.

Naruto and Sasuke looked around and noticed that the surroundings have no real changes in term of physical nature.

Then all of a sudden a miniature black hole appeared with a purple aura radiating. Out came a young man with long and white unkempt hair that almost appears transparent. His attire would be a black outfit that covers most of the body except the chest. The most noticeable quality of this man was his gold armor that was on him that seems to be shining. The intimidating feature of this man would be the ebony dark but golden mask that covers his eyes.

His presence is already intimidating to both Naruto and Sasuke already. Even though they had experienced the terrifying killing intent of Zabuza, this instead was different. This man simply breathes the same magnitude of intimidation just by simply breathing.

"It's time for our first real battle. Let's go team!" Ruby said cheerfully.

No one bothered to move. Naruto and Sasuke didn't even move at all, because they were still heavily pressured by this terrifying man still.

Well at least this terrifying man didn't leap and starts beating everyone up. That was a positive thing here.

"Um, Ruby don't you think this is quite overkill here." Naruto asked.

"Nee-san, I sort have to agree with Naruto-san here. This Class Card is way stronger than an average one." Sapphire added.

"Yeah, even Sasuke looked like he-she is about to wet herself here." Naruto said and pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand was thinking and shivering at her thoughts. _'Why the heck is this guy more terrifying than that Orochimaru? Is there even crazier and stronger people out there with that much power?'_

"Nee-san, I think we should just leave here. Besides Sasuke still haven't learned how to use Magical girl's power yet. I think it's time for us to leave and get some training done for these novice Magical girls." Sapphire suggested.

"Come on now, this is like level 1. Can we at least do an attempt?" Ruby pouted at Sapphire.

"Nee-san, be serious here." Sapphire said and looked at Ruby.

"Fine, alright. Let's go leave then." Ruby said. "But I will still not answer any questions until we get this Class Card."

"Hurray, I mean okay." Naruto said.

* * *

 **(A/Ns): And that's a wrap here.**

 **Next chapter would feature a bit of training, a bit of plot progression, and finally the defeat of the Class Card.**

 **Which Class is this Card?**

 **Even though the Servant does have a weapon, he doesn't bring it out in this encounter.**

 **How strong are Servants in this Fanfiction? Well imagine Kage – S-Rank Missing Nin level.**

 **For those who wondering about Gaara and his imagination. Honestly here's what I feel when I did that. Shukaku technically made Gaara insane right so I believe that Gaara should at least be irrationality in some way until he developed and mature his sense of morals and imagination.**


End file.
